The Assassin With Silent Eyes
by XAutumn-AlleinX
Summary: Disclaimer: I do not own Any part of Naruto, or It's character, All I own is Aiko and Any other OC characters I throw in. Constructive criticism is Needed. Thanks yooou! :
1. Description

Description Name: Aiko Hattori Age: 17 - ? (age progression throughout story)  
>Eyes: Dark brown with Gold around the Pupil.<br>Hair: Hot Pink, Side cut on the right side, Shoulder Length on the left.  
>PiercingsTattoo's/Marks/Scars: Nose pierced twice on right side, Bottom Lip Pierced on left side, Beauty mark on left cheek.

Hobbies: Gaming, Writing, Drawing, Music

Dislikes: Judmental people, Her Job, Pretty much everyone she meets until she get's to get close to them (Only because those are usually the people she doesn't have to kill) Likes: Fields, Listening to birds singing, clear skys.

Story Setting: Story starts when Aiko Hattori Is Living in Sunagakure (Suna) And Is serving as an Assassin for Lord Kazekage Gaara, when she is Assigned to assist the Leaf Village (Konohagakure) In rebuilding itself and Guarding against any further attacks, And maybe even "take care" of a few of them to pocket a little coin. Story start...NOW!

(Disclaimer for whole story: I do not own any part, character or object of Naruto, All I own is OC characters I've put in their world, And this is mostly a KakashixOC Story)

Happy reading!


	2. Chapter one  On A Moment's Notice

~~~~~This Chapter is Basically just to Fill everyone in on what is happening, the second Chapter will place Aiko In 1st person POV~~~~~~~ "This is Outrageous!" Aiko Wailed As she threw her fists Down On The Kazekage's Desk, Earning a Scowl from him.  
>"None of us are Happy about this Aiko" He sighed as he walked to the large window, Viewing the Village, as people ran to and fro, Carrying goods to sell to the merchants, Others Yelling at Passerbyers from behind stands, advertising their wares. "You are the greatest shinobi we have"<br>"Assassin" "Whatever. The Point is The Leaf village is our greatest Ally, And we need their Alliance. I will not Make the same mistake as the last Kazekage and betray their trust in a time of need" His seafoam Eyes met hers, which were particularly Dark and Cloudy, as she took on this sudden News.  
>"I just moved into my new apartment." She whispered. "I won't be able to afford a place right off the bat without some...Work" He softly smiled.<br>"You have no excuse, do you really think I would send you off So far without some assitance?" Tossing a coinpurse in her direction in mid sentence. "I gave up the shinobi way for a reason Lord kazekage, All this traveling and moving around, I hate it more than I hate my job"  
>With that Garra gave a Quiet chuckle and sat down at his desk, Resuming his paperwork he had abandoned the moment he saw Aiko's fist coming down on it.<br>"You have 24 hours to pack your things. And I can't wait to visit you there " He said with slight amusment in his voice. "Without all of the tough winds blowing a bunch of sand around, you wont have a reason to wear that mask all of the time"  
>With that She let out a great laugh.<br>"Unless Of course, I'm slicing people to Ribbons and don't want my face in their memory for enemy Ninja to find, Hmmm?" "I'll see you later Aiko, Keep in touch, if you need ANYTHING do not hesitate to ask." The Kazekage said putting his arm around her shoulder as she leaned down to kiss his forhead. "You've been a great friend to me, when no one else was. Your Kidness has not gone unforgotten"  
>She grinned at him. It was true. Everyone Rebelled when Garra Had become Kazekage. Afterall he was a Jinchuruki of Shukaku, the one tailed beast, and Everyone grew up in fear of him, of what he might do to them. She was never afraid, not at all. It was her job to kill people, never knowing what her apponent might be capable of had left her heart fearless in combat, and with people in general. She wasn't always that way, she once was like everyone else, a coward, a normal little girl, but she was forced to be what she had hated, what had taken her entire Clan away from her. A Ruthless Assassin. ~~~~~~~~~ Fast forward 6 hours~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Aiko Sighed and wiped the sweat from her brow. Most of her belongings were now in boxes piled in her Large, Yet once cozy living room. Hard to believe just one month ago she spent almost all of her Life earnings on This to get it paid up for 1 year, All bills paid. It would remain in her ownership as a Vacation spot when she visited the Sand Village to Report on Her progress in the leaf village. She had just gotten used to the place. Find it hard to believe, Even an Assassain Get's jumpy when she is home alone and hears a wierd noise in the kitchen. It almost made her sad, to watch the movers carry the boxes out and put them in the back of the Small moving truck infront of the building. Small village Ninja life was great for those who don't like the hassle of the modern cities, But it was so hard to get larger Vehicles Of any kind out here. Gaara, Temari and Kankuro greeted her outside the door and Said their farewells and took turns throwing their arms around her shoulders. For the first time since the Murder of her Clan, Tears came to her eyes, and In return brought a sobbing fest from Temari and Kankuro. Gaara had a great look of sadness within his eyes. Something more was bothering him, She could tell. She walked to the drivers side of the moving truck and opened the door. The Fiery red haired Kazekage walked to her woefully, hands shaking.<br>"Aiko..." He whispered. "I...I want you to have this...It...it was my mothers" He said placing an Amulet around her neck, earning a gasp from Temari and Kankuro. The Chain was Light White-Silver color and the Ornament was a Shimmering White, with Flecks of Light pink and Blue streaks.  
>She wrapped him in a hug.<br>"I will be back. Soon." With that she kissed him on the cheek, making his eyes go wide, And climbed in the truck. Driving away, watching their Waving sillhouettes Fade in the mirror, sand Eventually taking over the view, was the hardest thing she had to do that day. Other than Listenening to the movers Complain about the bumps in the back of the truck. It was going to be A LONG Drive.  
>~~~~~End Chapter 1~~~~~~~~~~ <div> 


	3. Chapter Two  Not what I expected

_**"For the last time already, SHUT THE FUCK UP OR I WILL END ALL OF YOU" I screamed, earning silence from the movers in the back of the truck. I sighed.**_  
><em><strong>"Look. This is hard for me, Understand? I've only been her once, and it was to kill someone, so I'm trying to relax and make this as easy as possible." I then grinned. "Look, we are almost there, maybe 3 miles left, can we calm down until then, Hmmmm?" With a satisfied smile I turned onto a dirt path as the Movers crumbled about the day they would ever help A hormonal Teenage Assassin Move again.<strong>_  
><em><strong>We finally pulled into the village, Not earning as many stares as we would driving through Suna. The leaf village had FAR more Technological Luxuries than any other Village in the area. Power lines lined the side of the road, Crowds of people flocked in and out of Clothing stores, Book stores and Markets. I followed the streets to the opposite side of the Village, I would be Living around the area where all of Konoha's Genin and Chuunin ninja's were Living. Was a drag really, to be so far away from the Night life. "Guess what guys?" I smirked, slowing the truck down, earning weary looks from the men.<strong>_  
><em><strong>I turned around with a full blown smile after stopping and turning off the Vehicle.<strong>_  
><em><strong>"...We're here!" With that all doors flew open and the men scrambled out to move my things into the house. A small Quaint three bedroom home, with a large back yard. I was greatful that I could finally have a space to Garden in. I stepped out and slammed the door.<strong>_  
><em><strong>"Hey lady!" I heard behind me. I turned to see a Boy, maybe a year older than me. He had spikey Blonde hair, blue eyes and was Wearing a Leaf Headband. Must be a ninja from here. Didn't know people of his age were'nt jonin yet.<strong>_  
><em><strong>"Are you my new neighbor?" He asked running towards me "Then you must know Gaara!' My eyes widened. "yes." I Sighed. "You must be Naruto Uzumaki, Gaara has...Informed me about you." I walked to the front door, and With my luck, he followed me. "Really? Then you must want to know alot about me huh?" He grinned.<strong>_  
><em><strong>I closed my eyes and sighed, pinching the bridge of my nose. I didn't have a good amount of tolerance for new people.<strong>_  
><em><strong>"Look kid" I said turning around, earning a wide eyed stare from him, People tended to stare at my freakishly pale skin when I didn't have my mask on.<strong>_  
><em><strong>'I'm sure you're a great person and all, but the fact is, I don't know you yet, So I don't give a damn about you as of now. Try Laying of the Hyper-ness and Start telling me about yourself So I have some kind of idea what to expect from Ninja your age" He giggled closing his eyes. "I'm Not like everyone else here" He said Plopping down on the floor.<strong>_  
><em><strong>"I can only hope that's true" I whispered too low for him to hear, Helping the movers push my entertainment center against the wall.<strong>_  
><em><strong>"I'm Naruto Uzumaki, Believe it, I like instant Ramen, I'm Really the best Ninja in the leaf village, and I'm gonna be Hokage someday!"<strong>_  
><em><strong>With that I laughed.<strong>_  
><em><strong>"You know kid, you remind me alot of someone" I turned towards him and Smirked.<strong>_  
><em><strong>"He used to say he was going to Be the Mizukage, Every time he saw me 'I'M GONNA BE THE MIZUKAGE!' Oh boy, that kid"<strong>_  
><em><strong>"And?"<strong>_  
><em><strong>I frowned.<strong>_  
><em><strong>"And what, kid?"<strong>_  
><em><strong>Naruto grinned wide,<strong>_  
><em><strong>"Did he become Mizukage" At that I laughed harder than I probably ever have.<strong>_  
><em><strong>"Yes kiddo he did" With that Naruto smiled even wider, but was cut short as I added.<strong>_  
><em><strong>"It was my job to Assassinate him"<strong>_  
><em><strong>Silence filled the house and he and the movers stared at me. I squirmed at the awkward silence.<strong>_  
><em><strong>"Look Guy's...Before now. I had given up that life. For a long time, but Gaara is a friend and..." I trailed off and looked at the ground. Suddenly a hand was pulling me out the door.<strong>_  
><em><strong>"I want you to meet my team!" He yelled pulling me towards the center of the city. Well I wouldn't mind going out and seeing the town, but this kid was pulling me along so fast I couldn't stop to see anything. I would surprised if I could find my way home if he ditched me. We stopped infront of A Tempura place. I loved places like this. I was jerked from my thoughts as he pulled me inside. "KAKASHI-SENSEI, WHERE IS SAI AND SAKURA? I WANT THEM TO MEET MY NEW FRIEND!" He shouted, nearly pushing me onto the table containing 4 jonin.<strong>_  
><em><strong>I snatched my hand away and straightened my clothes, everyone at the table stared at me.<strong>_  
><em><strong>"I think Neighbor under seige is More of an accurate Introduction" I took the faces in of everyone. The first was a weird looking guy in a green Jumpsuit, he had a jet black bowl haircut and Bushy ass eyebrows. He gave me a thumbs up and smiled "the names Might Gai. So you're new to the leaf? This Is Assuma Sarutobi and kurenai yuhi" The woman and man to the left of him, the woman with red eyes and long black hair, the man with Black spikey hair and a cigarette hanging from his lips, Smiled at me. "I suppose" I said Straightening my posture and crossing my arms "I am from Sunagakure, I was sent here for extra protection of the students of the academy next to my house"<strong>_  
><em><strong>They all looked at each other and back at me.<strong>_  
><em><strong>"So." Came a different voice. I looked at the man, Kakashi, naruto had called him. He had Spikey Silver hair, A mask covering his face, sort of like mine, And his headband went down over his eye. "You are Aiko Hattori Huh? The one Lord Kazekage sent at lady tsunade's request?"<strong>_  
><em><strong>I nodded at him. He was oddly handsome. NO, I shook my head at the thought. Was i stupid? I could only see an outline of his face for Christ's sake!<strong>_  
><em><strong>"You should come watch us Train tomorrow! Me, kakashi-sensei, Sakura and Sai!" Things shifted un-comfortabley. "I dunno Kiddo" I said Scratching the back of my head. His eye brow twitched.<strong>_  
><em><strong>"Why do you keep calling me kiddo! I'm 18! How old are you"<strong>_  
><em><strong>I looked at him with a blank expression.<strong>_  
><em><strong>"Oh I'm sorry, I thought I told you. How rude, I'm 17. I turn 18 in July" Everyone But Kakashi and Assuma Looked at me in disbelief. "I think it'd be great" Kakashi said breaking the silence. Everyone looked at him. His mask, and visible eye crinkled in a smile.<strong>_  
><em><strong>"We'll show you the ropes around here, show you your competition and everything"<strong>_  
><em><strong>I squinted and thought about what this man could POSSIBLY be up to. Spy from another village? No. Creepy pedo trying to get in my pants? Maybe, hope not. Someone sent to kill me? HA, let someone try. Every possibility ran through my head, and I finally sighed. "Alright, we will see"<strong>_  
><em><strong>I started Walking back home.<strong>_  
><em><strong>"See you kiddo" I said Looking back and Putting my index finger in the air, I always greated and Dismissed company that way.<strong>_  
><em><strong>~~~~~~~~~~~ What will tomorrow bring?<strong>_  
><em><strong>We will see in the next chapter! P.S. My boyfriend and his father are going on an excavation trip for a week or two so the storry might be delayed, but is definantley on the way!<strong>_  
><em><strong>XOXOXO<strong>_


	4. Chapter Three  Stanger Danger!

_**"GOOD MORNING KONOHA! GET OUT YOUR JACKETS AND UMBRELLA'S! AS YOU CAN HEAR BY THE ALMOST CONSTANT THUNDER, IT'S STORMING! The stormy weather should clear up by Noon, but for all you early bir-" My hand came crashing down on my Alarm clock. I opened my eyes. Great, another clock I would have to replace. Groggily I stepped out of bed and Walked to the bathroom. A quake of thunder Shook the windows. I frowned as I looked in the mirror, I had dark purple circles under my eyes. I always slept like a baby when it stormed, but in Suna, It rarely even got cloudy, so last night was an exception. I threw on some pale foundation to cover the circles, dark black cat eyeliner, Medium toned Red lipstick and quickly contoured my face. I straightened my hair and walked to my closet. I threw on a Black pair of Skinny jeans, with studs on the pockets, A plain black T-shirt with red and black shrouded Armor ontop, and a Facless Cowl to cover my hair from the rain. I looked in the mirror and almost felt a twinge of Disgust. I hated my face, my body, everything about me. I wasn't a small girl, at all. I wasn't even close to fat, but, I was still disgusting. I looked at my watch as I walked out the door. most teams starting training at 6:00 in the morning, and it was 5:52. I sulked towards the training grounds, people already rushing past me to get to work, Pshh, Early birds. Never was a morning person. I got to the training grounds and smirked, all of them were there, Except Kakashi. "Good morning Kiddo" I said walking to were Naruto was, looking completely out of it. Apparentely he wasn't a morning person either. His Face Brightened And he grinned. He got up and ran over, Hugging, almost tackling, me. "Good morning Aiko!" I looked over at two other people, Must be Sakura and Sai.**_  
><em><strong>The boy was pale, a little whiter than me strangely, jet black hair, black eyes and he had a Katana on his back. He smiled at me closing his eyes.<strong>_  
><em><strong>"Sai" He said Plainly. The girl looked annoyed. She had Pale skin, but looked as if she had been trying to tan. She also had Pink hair, but it was very light, and she had Large, bright green eyes. I isntantly went sad, they reminded me of Gaara's. His amazingly comforting Seafoam eyes. "Yo" I heard behind me Snapping me out of my thoughts. I turned, it was Kakashi. I almost laughed out loud. He was sopping wet, and was carrying a Makeout paradise book. Nice thing to bring to a team Of underage, Impressionabled students. "You're late!" Sakura and Naruto yelled in unison. Kakashi Chuckled And rubbed the back of his head.<strong>_  
><em><strong>"Sorry guys, a Black cat crossed my path so I had to take the long way here" They both growled, and Naruto pointed at him"<strong>_  
><em><strong>"Liar!"<strong>_  
><em><strong>I sat by watching amused. Kakashi finally turned to me and My stomach turned. What was wrong with me?<strong>_  
><em><strong>"Yo Aiko, How are you today. I hope you found your way here alright"<strong>_  
><em><strong>I crossed my arms and looked at the ground "Yeah, I did. Not that hard to track his scent" I said nodding in naruto's direction, Earning a glare from him, and A chuckle from Kakashi.<strong>_  
><em><strong>I lost myself in thought again as they started training. I sensed annoyance from Sakura and Naruto. He had probably been putting them through the same training for years. "ARE YOU LISTENING AIKO?" I was snapped out of my thoughts by Naruto screaming in my face. I simply put my hand up on his face and gently pushed him away. I scoffed and looked at the ground crossing my arms.<strong>_  
><em><strong>"What is it kiddo" He got close to my face again causing me to lean back.<strong>_  
><em><strong>"I asked if you wanted to train with us, show us what you got, ya know? Why's your face so red?" by now the others were looking in our direction. I caught Kakashi's...eye, and looked away. "Um, I dunno kid. And why would I train with, well, what are you guys? Genin's? Chunin's? The only jonin who should be training with you guys is your sensei, instead of reading his porno books" At that naruto fell to the ground Laughing, Sakura giggled looking at her sensei, and Sai flashed a half assed smile. "Porno books?" Kakashi asked lowering his book, walking over to where naruto was Rolling and I was Standing. "Yes, Porno books. I've read em all Bro Bro" With that Naruto stopped laughing and looked up at me.<strong>_  
><em><strong>"Wow Aiko..." I heard from Sai. "You're a pervert" He said Chuckling.<strong>_  
><em><strong>"Yeah, so? I did grow up fast, so of course the Adult aspects of my life would also" with that Kakashi looked at me tilting his head. I could see a slight grin from under his mask, Fucking Pedo, I thought looking away.<strong>_  
><em><strong>"Come onnnnnn! Show us what you can do" Naruto said standing up, brushing himself off.<strong>_  
><em><strong>"Hn. Whatever" I said Walking up to a rather large tree. These people should've minded their own buisness. I wasn't...Normal.<strong>_  
><em><strong>I walked up to the tree, hitting it with a spinning kick, sending it flying, pulling the roots out of the grounds, knocking other surrounding trees down with it.<strong>_  
><em><strong>I could sense the simple amazement from the three kids, And also...Fear. From another direction. I Left it alone, probably some sound Ninja spy or something. Didn't really matter to me. "That was so cool!" Naruto yelled running to me. I sighed and rubbed my temples.<strong>_  
><em><strong>"I mostly deal with Tai Jutsu. It has always been my weakness, so naturally I train it the most" Naruto smiled and gasped.<strong>_  
><em><strong>"Just like rock lee! Except His weakness is Gen and Nin jutsu. Well, not really a weaknes, he doesn't even have either." Naruto went on talking about Lee and his entire team, as I walked over to kakashi. He was sitting at the base of a large tree, reading his pervy book.<strong>_  
><em><strong>"So, Why?" I questioned, sitting down infront of him, not even 5 inches away. "Why what?" He asked lazily, not even looking up from his book. I thought about snatching it away, but decided against it. Stealing a pervert's porn, is about as smart as stealing A line from a crack head.<strong>_  
><em><strong>"You know damn well what I mean. Why invite me? What do you think I am up to? Or is it even that? Do you just want to hook up with the hot new chick in town?" He laughed at that.<strong>_  
><em><strong>"Full of ourselves are we?" He questioned, snapping his book shut. He put it down next to him and turned his full attention to me, making my stomach turn. No, stop it Aiko. "Not really. Just answer." He seemed taken back by my sudden seriousness.<strong>_  
><em><strong>"To be honest, Sakura needs another girl to train with." He said nodding to the other girl with Pink hair. "She's been around all of these boys, but no women"<strong>_  
><em><strong>"I'm not helping out some charity case. Definently not for free." I stated sourly. The girl isntantly reminded me of Temari. I loved her to death, but damn, she got on my nerves.<strong>_  
><em><strong>"You will be paid of course, for the missions you tag along on. We actually leave tomorrow at Dawn to help out someone in the Village hidden in the mist" He stood up and signaled to everyone that training was over.<strong>_  
><em><strong>"Go talk to Tsunade if you want to join us. If you Don't show up at the gates at 6, I will know your answer" With that he vanished in a puff of smoke. ~~~~~~~~~~~ 4 hours later ~~~~~~~~~~~ "WHY?" I yelled in my mind as I fell face down on my bed. I had taken the job. I was going with Kakashi and his Team tomorrow.<strong>_  
><em><strong>I rolled over and closed my eyes. Might aswell get some sleep. Rest and prepare myself for what awaited me tomorrow at dawn. That night I dreamed of Kakashi, Us, Together. Needless to say, It was borderline, Nightmarish.<strong>_

_**~~~~~~ Thanks for reading, sorry for the delay! Been busy with Photoshoots and things of that sort! Next chapter will be out within the week!**_


End file.
